


Like Hell, Salvation burns (not you, never you)

by tothetrashwhereibelong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, basically Alec is protective and loves Magnus fiercely and it's overwhelming, brief mentions of edom, kind of dark? but not really, no plot only imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: There's a fire in Alexander's eyes, just like there was in hell.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	Like Hell, Salvation burns (not you, never you)

**Author's Note:**

> look buddy idk i was trying to write another thing and then this started nagging @ me and wouldnt let me go so i wrote it and I'm here now. It's almost 2am and i didn't beta and english isn't my first language so let me know if there's anything weird
> 
> OH ALSO MENTIONS OF DROWNING so be careful with that

Fire burns in Alexander's eyes, just like in hell. 

It's smoke and heat and such burning, all encompassing light that everything feels dark. It's consuming, demanding, _come to me, face me, meet me in battle. Dare and destroy me, for I am everything, and I'm nowhere, and I'm coming for you._ Hazel, not like sweet honey or nostalgic, comfortable sepia; like amber, emerging in flames, engulfing you, preserving. Telling many tragedies, but not that of being forgotten.

It should scare him, terrify him, those eyes that are more like a battlefield than they are a soldier. He should recoil whenever Alexander looked at him with the full force of them, when he held Magnus' face and looked into his eyes with that passion that could destroy anything in its path. He should try to get away, and he should think of Edom, of smoke and screams and the enormous desert, no escape, no escape, he can't get out. 

Instead, he looks at them, and the amber engulfs him and says, _there's nothing ugly about you_. The amber takes him over, not like lava, but like a cocoon. Safe, and away, and giving him silence, and time. 

He's always thought amber was beautiful. 

The fire burns and burns, and it takes everything away, the house, and the screams, and the fear, and the memories of his stepfather, and the hand wrapped around his throat that tries to drown and drown. Water should win against fire. It doesn't, not like this, because this fire is bigger than everything, and he's safe, safe, safe, and the vastness isn't that of a desert, it's that of a field, possibilities and hopes and the promise of settling down. His wandering heart stops, and he breathes, for the first time, like he's just finally stopped running. 

_There's nothing ugly about you._ Passion and promise, and filled to the brim with certainty, with strength, with _truth_. The vastness of Alexander is home, and the heat is warmth, and the sharp edge is safety, and protection. Magnus feels wonder, and disbelief, and he thinks, with a sudden, growling certainty that he hasn't felt in centuries, that the fire of Edom would lose to that within Alexander's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated


End file.
